Three years laterSequel to The Note
by RippedRoses
Summary: " What is your answer Sakuno?" He said looking down at her."No." was all she said.He looked at her dumb founded. The women he loved said NO."Why?" was all he could say. Enjoy


Three years have passed and Echizen Ryoma has returned to japan.

He wakes up in the morning to get ready for school.

He put on his new school uniform (A:N He grew about 10 inches so his old one doesnt fit.)

He walked downstairs and grabbed some toast.

"Ohaiyo okaa-san." he said greeting his dear mother.

"Ohaiyo Ryoma have a good day at school." she said in a sweet queit voice as she looked at her handsome son.

"Hai." he said back.

He walk out the door as fast as he could so he didnt have to deal with his Oyaji.

On his way to school he ran into his senpais.

Momo and eiji ran up to Echizen and clung to him like a little puppy.

"Oi Echizen welcome back." Momo said as he looked at the newly found Ryoma.

"Oi Oichibi you grew taller." The oh so hyper acrabitic said jumping up and down still clinging to Echizen.

"Cant breath senpai." He said trying to brake free of his senpais clutches.

"Gomen." Eiji said with a sad face.

"Hn" He said as he started walking.

"Hey momo do you think Oichibi remembers little saku-chan?" The acrabate said looking at ryoma.

"I dont know eiji lets find out when they meet at school." He said with a smirk.

~J~

At school sat a beautifly grown young lady humming a lovely tune. Next to her was her nice yet loud friend.

"Neh Tomo-chan," She said with a soft voice.

"Haii Saku-chan?" The pigtails young lady said looking at her friend.

"Do you think he will remember me?" She said looking down at necklace that she got from a certain prodigy 3 years ago.

"Haii Saku-chan why wouldnt he?" she said with a big old smile.

"Well I dont know its been 3 years at most." she said looking worriedly at her great long time friend.

"Haii Haii so its get to class saku-chan." She said getting up.

"Haii your right." she picked her well mannered body off the bench and walked into the building.

~J~

The not as young prodigy walked into the school building only to be trampled by fangirls. (A:N god i hate those fangirls but whats a good story without fangirls Gomen)

Screams of 'Ryoma-sama can be heard on the otherside of the country.

His friendly senpais blocked the girls so Ryoma could get through.

"Arigatou Senpais." he said and started walking to class.

"Haii Haii thank us later when you tells about how saku-chan remembers you" momo said looking at eiji.

Where was Ryomas hat when he needed it. He just looked away and went into his class.

There to his own astonishment he saw the lovely wobbily hips, Stuttering girl who stole his heart three years ago.

The brunette turned around only to be caught in a gaze with a pair of golded orbs.

He Chocolate eyes sparkled as she looked at the owner of those golden orbs.

She felt tears run down her now rosey cheeks.

To his amazement he saw her crying. He walked towards the Young brunette.

"Ryoma-kun is, is that you?" she said blinky and pinching herself to make sure she wasnt dreamer.

To her surprise she wasnt.

"I see you got rid of your stutter." He said only a few inches away from her.

"Haii. How did you know it was me?" She said with a questionable look in her eyes.

After all theses years he remembered her. she felt so happy.

"How could i forget you. I think about you everyday. I think about when i play matches, I dream about seeing you again." he said getting closer to the now red Ryuuzaki.

She stared at him like she was about to die.

"Ryoma-kun i-i missed you." She said trying not to stutter she was really hoping she would have gotten rid of that.

"Call me Ryoma and I missed you too." he said only an inch away from her.

She could feel his breath going down her chest.

He cupped her chin in his masculant hand and pulled her face up to where she was looking into his eyes.

" What is your answer _Sakuno_?" He said looking down at her.

"_No_." was all she said.

He looked at her dumb founded. The women he loved said NO.

"Why?" was all he could say.

The class mates were really into this.

She looked up at him and smiled a beautiful smile that could melt any guys heart.

"Because..." She said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Because..." He said trying to figure her out.

"Because im not a regular on the girls tennis team yet."

"Whats that got to do with it." He said with a frown letting he chin go.

"So we can be regulars together." She said grabbing his hand in hers getting closer to him.

He looked at her with a smile. "Whys that." He said walking back towards her.

"It was momo and eijis idea they wanted us to be a _Regular_s couple." She giggle.

"Hn." He said lifting her face up to his and kissing her. The kissing was like bubble gum melting in the young girls mouth. It was passionete yes dangerous.

She felt content with Him. The kiss was what they were longing for. They broke free to catch some air.

"WAHHHHHOOOOOOO Go Ryoma." Cheers from their class mates.

They looked at each other and laughed.

Tomoka had tears of joy. You could see three heads by the class room entrance.

There stood Echizens senpais, Momo, Eiji, and the oh so lovely sadist Fuji.

~J~

Later that year Ryuuzaki became the Regular on the girls tennis team and Echizen threw a party party for which included the regulars for both teams. Sakuno and Ryomas friends.

That year Echizen asked Ryuuzaki to be his girlfriend _Yet _again. This time she said yes. Threw out the years they stayed together no matter what.

And lets not forget that the regulars teased them which only lead to a flushed Sakuno and an Pissed Ryoma (A:N mind my language gomen please forgive.)

"I love you Sakuno." Echizen said looking at his perfect girlfriend laying on his lap.

She looked up and blushed. "I love you too Ryoma." she said with joy in her eyes.

Boy did he love that cute reddness on her cheeks.

I hope you liked it. I do not own any PoT


End file.
